<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Double Date at Jabberwock by Creativecutieness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478944">A Double Date at Jabberwock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness'>Creativecutieness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Izuru is his own person and is a teacher for Hope's Peak., Izuru is the Severus Snape of the story, One Shot, Romance, normal life AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air for Hope's Peak and Chiaki has been feeling left out but thanks to a plan for a double date both groups are soon to find love on Jabberwock Island Non despair AU One shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiaki Namani/ Hajime Hinata, Dakota OC /Nagito Komaeda, Fukawa Toko &amp; Naegi Komaru (Mentioned), Kamukura Izuru &amp; Yukizome Chisa, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (mentioned)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Double Date at Jabberwock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've gotten into Danganropa about a month ago and I'm obsessed with this series my favorite characters are Mokoto and Nagito which you probably tell with this stories main ship. This is a AU where my OC's are normal girls not Heartless angels like in my main canon. I've also change the story a little bit for this fic as well first of all Nagito's parents are not dead and Izuru is his own person and a teacher for Hope's peak. Anyway I spent three weeks writing this one shot when it was only meant to take one. I really hope you enjoy it and on with the fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope's Peak Academy is home to some of the most talented students in all of Japan. From the Ultimate Lucky Student. To the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, this school has the best of the best. It's also the school that I have been going to for about a year now. My name is Dakota, and I'm the Ultimate Performer.</p><p>Along with my other friends, we've been living peacefully here. But today, as I was enjoying some free time with my friend Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer. She was about to bring up something about nether hope or despair but love.</p>
<hr/><p>"Dakota, are you listening to me?" Chiaki asked, "Sorry Chiaki I zoned out there for a moment. We were talking about the latest video games, right?" I asked, "Well, we were. But now I want to talk about our dating plans." She said, "Dating plans, where did this come from?" I asked, "Ever since Valentine's day, it seems like everyone been hit with the love bug. I mean, Makoto and Kyoko started dating. Peko and Fuyuhiko started dating. Even Toko has plans to move in with Makoto's little sister when they graduate, and they've been together for two months." Chiaki explained, "Well, at least she was able to get out of her relationship with Byakuya. It was really toxic." I said, "Sometimes, I wonder who I feel worse for Toko or Byakuya." Chiaki said, "Eh, I feel worse, Toko. He was the one who mistreated her." I said, "But, she's the one that forced herself onto Byakuya in the first place." Chiaki pointed out.</p><p>"True, I guess both are at fault. Either way, since when do you care about dating so much?" I asked, "It's just, with everyone together and happy, I've been feeling a little left out. I'm not good with dating simulators, and I'm worse in real life," Chiaki said, "Oh Chiaki, you shouldn't worry about falling in love and dating. When you find the one you'll know. But if it helps, you should think about who you might be attracted to, and we'll go from there." I suggested, "Well, there is someone I've kind of been interested in." Chiaki said, "Really? That's great. Who is it?" I asked, "Promise not to tell." She asked, "I won't tell a single soul." I said, zipping my lips. Chiaki looked around and leaned in close to whisper it into my ear. "It's Hajime." She said, "Hajime Hinata? That reserve course student. Yeah, he's really cute. I can see you two working out." I said,</p><p>"Really?! Ever since the two of us started hanging out, I've been feeling happier with him. Yesterday, when we played video games together, seeing him smile when he won made my heart race. I was getting shy around him, and I was blushing badly. I really want to ask him out, but I don't know where or how what if he says no, I don't want this to affect our friendship." Chiaki said, "Don't worry about it, Chiaki. I'm sure you'll get the courage to ask him out. Just take it slowly." I said, "Thank you. Now it's your turn." She said, "What?!" I asked, "Come on; I told you who I like now it's your turn. Do you have a crush on anyone?" Chiaki asked, "Well, this is a little embarrassing, but." I said, looking around to make sure no one could hear me. "I have a crush on Nagito." I said, "Nagito Komaeda?" Chiaki asked, "Yeah. I know he's not the most popular with the girls and that not many people like him. But I do. There's something about his personality that makes me crazy. Even when he rambles on about hope, it's inspirational to me. I wish he could see himself the way I see him." I said,</p><p>"That's really cute. I'm sure you two will make a cute couple. You should ask him out one day. You seem to have more courage than I do." She said, "There's no way I can ask him out!" I said, "Why not." Chiaki asked, "Every time I'm around him, I go crazy like a fangirl in an anime. No, matter what I say or do, I always end up embarrassing myself around him." I explained, "I'm sure it's not that bad." Chiaki said, "Do you remember last Tuesday I was walking through the cafeteria when I met Nagito's eyes. I tripped and spilled my food all over me." I said, "Yeah, that was embarrassing. And I thought I had it bad. Either way, we can't just hide our feelings forever sooner or later. They'll probably be asked out by someone else." Chiaki said,</p><p>"You're right, but what should we do? We're both too scared to ask them out." I said, "Hmm, let me think." Chiaki said we stayed quiet for a moment, then Chiaki had an idea. "How about a double date." She suggested, "A double date?" I asked, "Yeah, we're heading to Jabberwock Island next weekend for spring break. So, how about we ask them to join us. After all, the whole school's going." Chiaki said, "That's actually a good idea. Yeah, I'm sure the boys would love to join us. You're a genius Chiaki." I said, hugging her. "Oh, I'm just following my heart. But, if we're going to ask them, we better do it now." She said, "Why's that." I asked, "Because they're coming this way." Chiaki said, and sure enough, they were. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! If I do anything embarrassing, let me know." I said, "I'll nudge you in the arm." Chiaki said, "You're such a good friend." I said,</p>
<hr/><p>"Man, that trip to Jabberwock is getter closer by the day. I still can't believe the school managed to pay for this." Hajime said to his best friend.</p><p>"Well, mine and Byakuya's parents gave the school a lot of money to make sure they pull it off. But either way, you got anyone you want to spend time with when we're there?" Nagito asked, "Well, now that you mention it. I've been meaning to ask Chiaki out, but I freeze up and chicken out every time I see her." Hajime explained, "Yeah, I've seen you try to ask her out. It's a shame really she's such a nice girl who deserves the best. And I think you can give her that." Nagito said, "Thanks Nagito, but what about you? Do you have anyone you want to spend time with on the island?" Hajime asked, "Well, she's nothing special, but then again, neither am I. I still don't understand why someone like her would want to hang out with speck of dust like me." Nagito said, "Come on, Nagito, we've talked about this. You're not a waste of space. Sheesh, you really need to give yourself more credit. But, who's the girl maybe I know her." Hajime said,</p><p>"Why the Ultimate Performer herself, of course." Nagito said, "Wait, Dakota, yeah, she's quite the cutie. I've seen her with you when she's not with Makoto. You picked a good one, have you asked her out yet?" Hajime asked, "No, sadly, thanks to my condition, I feel if I were to ask her out, I'd do it all wrong and scare her away. Plus, she's not much better every time we have a nice little chat. Something embarrassing always seems to happen to her. It's kind of cute really, but I don't know if my luck's to blame or if she's a fangirl in the making. But anyway, being with her always makes me feel calm like I could stay by her side for the rest of my meaningless life and fall into those beautiful eyes shining to brim with hope. Oh, sorry, there I go rambling on about hope again. See what I mean even if I ask her out I'd do it wrong." Nagito said, "I see what you mean. But that gives me an idea how about we ask them out on a double date. Jabberwock's a pretty big island I'd feel safer having a group than being alone with someone just in case something happens." Hajime said,</p><p>"What, it's not like anyone will kill us there. But then again, popular tourist destinations always have at least one shady character so. If it eases your mind, a group date sounds good to me." Nagito said, "Great, so when should we gather the girls to ask them out?" Hajime asked, "How about right now." Nagito said, "Right now, are you kidding me? I haven't even thought about what I should say to Chiaki, plus we have to get to class in five minutes." Hajime said, "Well, you might want to start thinking about what to say because there they are." Nagito said, pointing to us. "Whoa, where did they come from?" Hajime asked face turning red when he saw Chiaki. "Well, it looks like they're waiting for us, so now's the time. But, if you want, I could do the talking." Nagito said, "You talk for me? No thanks. I just need to play it cool. Um, hey girls, how's it going." Hajime said,</p>
<hr/><p>"H, hi, guys." I said, seeing Nagito right in front of me was making me feel weak kneaded. So much so that I had to hold onto Chiaki to keep myself from collapsing onto the ground.</p><p>"Hey, boys, we're glad to see you today how's it going?" Chiaki asked, "Oh, we're fine. Actually, we've got something to ask you." Nagito said, "R, really, because we've got something to ask you too. You can go first. I just want to hear your voice. Ow! Thanks." I said when Chiaki nudged me with her elbow. "Anyway, as I was saying, you know how we're going to Jabberwock Island next weekend?" Chiaki asked, "Yes, we were just talking about that." Hajime said, "Well, Dakota, and I was wondering if you two would be interested in having a double date with us there." Chiaki said, "Wait, a second, you want us to go on a date with you?" Hajime asked, "Mm-hm, Hajime, I was hoping you could be my date. And Nagito, if you couldn't already tell Dakota, wants to go out with you." Chiaki said, pointing to me swaying side to side. "Sure, we would love that believe it or not. We were about to ask you the same thing." Hajime said,</p><p>"Really? Wow, it looks like that worked in our favor. Well, then it's a date I look forward to it." Chiaki said, "And we're looking forward to it too now if you'll excuse us we have to go to class." Nagito said, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later." I said, allowing myself to fall to the ground as they walked away. "We did it. We did it! Chiaki, we have a date with Hajime and Nagito!" I said excitedly, "I know my first date. I hope this isn't all a dream." She said, "Well, this is a dream come true to me. Now I need to get to class. See you later." I said, "Yeah, see you later." Chiaki said, walking to class, I was happier then I realized. When Makoto noticed this, he asked me what happened to make so happy. But, I couldn't tell him all I could do was smile happily as the class went on as usual.</p>
<hr/><p>For the next week, everyone was getting more and more excited about the trip. Students talked about what they would do there, who they wanted to spend time with, and places they wanted to go. But, no one was as excited as Chiaki, Hajime, Nagito, and me. The four of us were getting really excited and nervous about what would happen on our date. Chiaki was so worried that she was having trouble listening to Usami as she talked about the trip. "As you all know, tomorrow will be the day we fly to Jabberwock Island for our three-day two-night vacation. Now, this trip is paid for thanks to the generous donations from the Togami and Komaeda family. Now then, with these special wrist bands, you'll be able to enjoy some things on the island free of charge like riding on the amusement park rides. Things like buying souvenirs and food you'll have to buy yourself with your own money, make sure you bring enough pocket money for the trip.</p><p>With that said and down, if you need any help, the teachers, myself, and my brother Monokuma will be happy to help." Usami explained, "Okay, class dismissed." She said as the bell rang. "Well, this is going to be really fun. I'm looking forward to swimming in the ocean." Nagito said, "Yeah, I can't wait to see the tourist sights. I wonder where Hajime will like to go first." Chiaki asked herself, "I'm sure wherever you two go, he'll be happy as long as he's with you." Nagito replied, "You really think so?" She asked, "I know so. Now come on, Hajime, and Dakota wanted to walk home with us." Nagito said, "Okay, I want to talk to them about the trip anyway." Chiaki said</p>
<hr/><p>Hajime and I were waiting for Chiaki and Nagito by the fountain it was the meeting place Hajime and Chiaki met at daily it was also the place I like to wait at when my friends want to walk home with me.</p><p>While we were waiting for our friends Hajime and I were talking about the trip to Jabberwock. Things we should bring places we wanted to go to and a little bit about our crushes on Chiaki and Nagito. It was nice talking with Hajime because we're in different buildings. We don't hang out very often. So spending time with him now was nice. Soon we saw Chiaki and Nagito walk out of the school into the sunset seeing Nagito in the sunset was making weak kneaded again the way the sun glowed off his hair and skin. He was truly a beautiful sight, "He's so beautiful." I said to myself, grabbing onto Hajime to keep my legs from giving out. "Dakota, are you okay?" Hajime asked, seeing I was having trouble standing. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just get a little weak kneaded, that's all." I said, "Don't worry Dakota, I've got you." Nagito said, helping me stand. "Better?" He asked, "Much better." I said, regaining the feeling in my legs.</p><p>"So, you guys wanted to walk home, right? Is there anywhere you wanted to go before we head home?" Chiaki asked, "Well, actually, I wanted to head to the store real quick to grab some disposable cameras. While we're there, we should take some pictures." Hajime said, "Do we need to buy disposable ones, though? I think our phones will work just fine." Chiaki said, "Actually, Mahiru once told me that phone cameras make poor quality photos. But disposable cameras are worse. Why would you want to buy those?" Nagito asked, "I don't have enough for a good digital camera, so I thought they would be better than nothing. But, Chiaki's right, our phones will have to do." Hajime said, "If you need a camera for good quality photos, leave it to me. I'm sure Emily and Amy got some we could use." I said, "You'll do that for us?" Hajime asked, "Of course I will we need to remember this trip for the rest of our lives. What good will it do if the only thing we have is poorly developed photos." I said,</p><p>"Thanks, Dakota, you're the best." Hajime said, "I've been told that more than once. Now, come on, let's head home we've got to pack, and we'll be getting up early tomorrow." I said, "You heard her guys let's move out." Nagito said the four of us walked home, holding each other's hands. Even though I had to hold onto both Chiaki's and Nagito's hands to keep myself from falling, the four of us were really happy being together. The next morning I got up checked to make sure I had everything I needed for the trip, had breakfast, said goodbye to my parents, and drove to the airport with Emily and the others.</p>
<hr/><p>"I still can't believe you've got a date with Nagito. You've been crushing on that boy since the day you met him at the garden during one of our performances." Emily said, "Yeah, I'm really excited. Oh, by the way, Amy, do you have the cameras?" I asked, "Yep, I got four of them easy to use and made great quality photos." Amy said, "Thanks, Amy, you're the best." I said, "Well, it's the least I could do for your first double date. Have fun with them." Amy said, "You know I will." I said, "Don't have too much fun if you know what I'm saying." Emily said teasingly. "Come on, Emily, you know how I feel about that stuff, plus I would never do it on the first date." I said, "Okay, your right. Anyway, we're here." Emily said, pulling up. "Hey, guys," I said, running up to the group. "Hey, Dakota. Glad you're here."</p><p>Chiaki said, "Oh, good, that's everyone. We'll be taking off in a few minutes, so please put your luggage on this cart." Usami said all of us did what Usami said as I put my suitcase down. I noticed Nagito right beside me. He looked really anxious, and his face was pale and sweaty." "Nagito, are you okay you look paler than usual, and you're all sweaty." I said, "I'm fine; it's just I have a fear of flying." He said, "Really? I didn't know that. You'll be okay though if it makes you feel better, I'll sit next to you." I said, "Really?! You'll do that?" He asked, "Mmhm, anything for my friend. Plus, I wanted to sit next to you anyway." I said, "Thanks Dakota that makes me feel better already." Nagito said, taking me by the hand, leading us back to the group.</p><p>"Okay, single file, everyone, no need to push. And remember, there's plenty of room for everyone." Usami said, leading everyone on board. "I hope my luck is on our side for this trip." Nagito said nervously, "Don't worry, Nagito the good luck will be that we make it safe and sound. The bad luck will be we crash into the ocean, and the sharks will eat us for dinner." Hiyoko said, boarding the plane. "How was that meant to make me feel better?" Nagito asked, "I wasn't trying to make you feel better." Hiyoko replied, "Huh, when will that brat just grow up." Byakuya said, boarding next. "Hey, that brat is almost the same age as you," Aoi said, following behind him. "Come on, you three. Let's go before they leave without us." I said the four of us boarded the plane only to be stopped by a man blocking the door.</p><p>"Izuru Kamukura." We said, "I heard the four of you are planning on having a date while on the island." He said plainly, "We that against the rules?" I asked, "No, you are free to spend your time together; however, you want. But, I don't want to see or hear of any funny business. Especially not from you, Komaeda. Do I make myself clear?" Izuru asked,</p><p>"Yes, sir!" We said, "Good now take your seats we'll be taking off soon." He said, letting us pass. "Wow, who would have thought someone like him would be teaching at Hope's Peak." I said, "Well, he is the Ultimate Talent. They had to hire someone who can handle everyone." Nagito said, "But, still someone like him shouldn't be teaching high school students. He should be off making millions with his talents." Hajime said, "I heard he's after Principal Kirigiri's job." Chiaki said, "Well, we better take our seats. Chiaki, will you sit with me by the window?" Hajime asked, "I would love to." She said, "Nagito, we can sit wherever you like." I said, "By the window would be nice." He said the two of us walked through the plane until we found a seat we were happy with. I looked at Nagito, and he was just as anxious as before, if not more so. "Hey, Nagito, if it's not too much trouble. Can I ask why you're afraid of flying?" I asked,</p><p>"It started when I was three. My family and I were meant to fly somewhere for vacation. It would've been my first time on a plane—the day before we left, though. I ended up getting a high fever and had to go to the hospital. It was nothing serious, just a case of the flu I caught from one of my classmates. Anyway, I ended up leaving next evening but, when we got home, we found out the plane we were meant to go on crashed. The captain lost control somehow, and it crashed in the middle of nowhere. I still remember it being all over the news when it happened. Barely anyone survived to this day, my parents and I are really grateful. If I never got sick that day, I probably wouldn't be here." Nagito said, looking out the window. "But, that could've been a coincidence. I don't think your luck had anything to do with it. Plus, it was only once I don't see how that created such a strong fear." I said,</p><p>"You're right; one time shouldn't be enough. Except this has happened at least five more times." Nagito said, "Five more times?!" I said in disbelief." It's true, the second time it happened, I broke my arm a week before my parents would leave for a business trip they stayed home to help with my arm. I don't have any other relatives I could've stayed with while they were gone, so they had no choice. Two days after they would've left, I watched T.V with Mom when an urgent news report came on and turned out the plane my parents would've been on. One of the engines overheated, and it caused the plane to combust into flames. Both plane and body parts were found all over the sight of the crash for months. And that's when I realized how close I was to losing the only family I have left. The last two times were the same; I'd either get sick or hurt before we would leave for our trip, and we'd have to cancel our plans. Not long after that, the plane was found destroyed. It happened so often that Dad said that me getting sick before a trip was a bad omen, and he was right in a way." Nagito explained,</p><p>"Wow, your luck was really on your side." I said, "Maybe it was for the most part. But the finale straw was when we were supposed to go to a theme park for vacation I was really excited too I tried so hard not to get sick or seriously hurt. And it looked like for once things were going the way, we planned until one night two weeks before we would leave I had a terrible nightmare. It started off with me and parents having fun at the theme park we were going to. Then when it was time to leave all of a sudden, a meteor crashed into the plane, killing everyone but me. I lost my parents in that crash. When I woke up and found out it was all just a dream. I begged my parents not to go on the trip. They've never seen me so scared before, and knowing my luck, they saw my dream as a sign. And we decided to go to a theme park close by." He explained, "So, what happened to the plane this time?" I asked, "The plane crashed, of course, but, this time, it was the work of terrorists. My dream was right minus the meteor.</p><p>Since then, I've been terrified of flying I'm fine if I'm alone because if it crashes, I don't have anyone I care about going down with me. But, with friends or family, it's different whenever something really good happens to me. Something bad follows shortly after." Nagito said, "I never realized that. I'm sorry that happened to you." I said, holding his hand. "It's okay not like you can do anything about it." He said, "Attention passengers of Despair Air. This is your cuddly captain Monokuma speaking. We are about to take off, so please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your seats are in the upright position. And in case of emergencies, the bodies of your loved ones can be used as flotation devices." Monokuma laughed, "Flotation? Oh, I I know it. This is a trap; we're all going to die!" Toko yelled, causing everyone to start panicking. "No, please remain in your seats. You're safe here. You stupid brother, you were supposed to calm everyone down, not rile them up!" Usami said, "Pupupupu, Where's the fun in that dear sister." Monokuma said,</p><p>"Give me that you incompetent stuffed animal," Izuru said, taking the phone from him. "Hey, I'm not a stuffed animal! I'm a Monokumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Monokuma yelled after being kicked across the aisle by Izuru. Snapping everyone's attention to him. "Attention passengers we are about to take off. Please return to your seats and please for the love of everything. Do not listen to Monokuma's advice. That is all." Izuru said, "Glad that nightmares over." Hajime said, "Hey, Nagito, I know you're worried about the plane crashing. But you don't have to worry. I'm here with you, and I'll protect you." I said, "I don't see how you can help. But, having you here makes me feel better." Nagito said, "Actually, I think I've got something to calm your nerves after all." I said,</p><p>"Really, what is it?" He asked, "This." I said, pulling a Usami plush out of my backpack. "Your Usami plush?" Nagito asked, "Mm-hm. Whenever I feel nervous, I find cuddling her helps. So, I want you to borrow it just for the flight." I said, giving it to him. "But what about you? You love cuddling with your plushy." Nagito said, "I could always cuddle with you. If that's alright?" I asked, "Sounds good to me, whatever makes you happy." He replied, "Aww, look at you two. Sharing something to calm Nagito down it makes me so happy when friends help other friends. Love, love." Usami said, "What are you two doing here?" I asked, "I came here to tell you that in a half-hour Monokuma and I will be coming with snacks for everyone. Also, we're giving out limited plushies of us." Usami said handing us plush versions of her and Monokuma wearing captain outfits.</p><p>"This is adorable." I said, "One more thing in case you get sick, I have some barf bags for you." Monokuma said, giving them to us. they were plan paper bags except they had Monokuma's face on them. "Well, that's all for now. We hope you enjoy the five-hour flight to Jabberwock Island. Usami said, "See you soon." They said, leaving, "How big of a ego does that bear have?" Nagito asked, looking at the Monokuma barf bags. "As big as the school. So, five hours huh? Better get comfy." I said, leaning up against Nagito, making him blush.</p><p>While the two of us started cuddling, Chiaki played a video game to pass the time while Hajime watched. "I've been stuck on this level for weeks now. Normally I can figure out what to do, but this time I'm stumped." Chiaki said, "You see, I've moved this piece here and this one here. But then the last two pieces can't fit. I'm starting to think I'll never finish this level, and I'm not even halfway through the game yet." She said, "I have an idea. How about you turn them upside-down look at it from a different angle."</p><p>Hajime said, "That just might work. That's a good idea, Hajime." Chiaki said, following his advice Chiaki managed to finish her level. "I did it. I did it! Thanks, Hajime I couldn't have down it without you." She said, "Oh, I'm sure you would've figured it out eventually, but I'm happy to help." He said, "Will, you help me with the next level?" Chiaki asked, "Yeah, sure." Hajime said the two played together for a while until Usami and Monokuma came out to give everyone some snacks. After they finished eating. Chiaki started getting sleepy.</p><p>"Huh, so sleepy." She said, rubbing her eyes. "Already, it's not even lunch yet. Hey, did you sleep well last night?" Hajime asked, "Actually, I was so excited about the trip and our date. That I stayed up later then, I should have." She said, "Wow, guess I wasn't the only one. Well, you're welcome to take a nap. I'll keep an eye on you." He said, "Thanks Hajime." Chiaki said, laying her head down on him. "Hey, I never said you could lie on me. But, since you look so comfy, you can stay there." Hajime said, "Thanks, you're really comfy."</p><p>Chiaki said, falling asleep, making Hajime cuddle up with her falling asleep himself. For the rest of the flight, everyone ether talked, slept, or watch movies on the T.V on their chairs. But, as for the four of us, we slept through the whole thing.</p>
<hr/><p>"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking we have now arrived at Jabberwock Island please remain seated until the plane has made a full stop. And please be aware that luggage may have moved during the flight, so take caution when retiring them. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with us." The woman said,</p><p>The four of us were still sleeping until we heard a crush after Makoto opened the overhang luggage compartment. Making the bags inside fall on him. "They told you to be careful when opening those." Kyoko said, "Sorry, Kiri." He said, "Huh, have we been asleep the entire time?" I asked, "We sure have. I really needed that." Chiaki said, "I did too. I was so worried about flying. I didn't sleep very well." Nagito said, "Well, it's good to see you got some much-needed rest. Now grab your luggage. We should catch up to the others before we fall behind." Hajime said the four of us grabbed our bags and headed outside to meet with the group. "Okay, who's left? Oh, there you are Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime, Komaeda Nagito, and Dakota. Great, everyone's here. Now, if you'll please follow me, we'll take you to the hotel after that you are free to do whatever you want." Usami said crossing our names off her clipboard</p><p>We followed Usami to a grand hotel surrounded by small cottages. "As you all know. Jabberwock Island is a huge tourist destination. But, during this time of year, the island doesn't get many visitors, which is why we're here for spring break instead of the busy summer months. Not only to beat the heat but, so we won't have to worry about the long lines of people." Usami explained, "Anyway, some of you will stay in the hotel, and some of you will stay in the cottages. Please look at the side for your picture. If you can't find it, either ask one of the teachers. Or me for help or you're staying in one of the hotel rooms. That's all I have to say, please line up to grab your room key and get settled in after that, please enjoy what this island has to offer." Usami said, "Hey, Dakota, we found our rooms turns out you're in the same row as us." Chiaki said, "Really?" I asked, "Mm-hm, grab your key. I'll show you where your cottage is." Chiaki said I got my key from Usami and followed Chiaki, where Hajime and Nagito were waiting for us.</p><p>"Hey, boys, it looks like we're in the same lot," I said, seeing our pictures of them on the cottages. "Yeah, it makes it easier to meet up. Luckily, the four of us are so close to each other." Nagito said, "I wonder if they did this on purpose. Since we have a date here." Chiaki said, "No, it's either a coincidence or Nagito's luck had something to do with this." Hajime said, "Wow, sounds like even your luck wants us to be together. Also speaking of which. What should we do first?" I asked, "First, we should put our bags inside. Then let's see if you can find a pamphlet with some tourist spots." Hajime suggested, "I think we should look at some souvenir shops and maybe a place for lunch. I'm getting a little hungry." Chiaki said,</p><p>"So, am I we only had some light snacks on the flight here. Plus, it's almost lunchtime. So, that sounds like a plan." Hajime said, "Yeah, we have three days here. There's no need to rush; let's just kick back and enjoy ourselves." Nagito said, "He's right. Our dates don't have to be romantic, like in games or movies. As long as we're having fun and enjoying each other's company, it's all good, right? So, let's just go with the flow and have fun." Chiaki said, "She's right, plus I've got the cameras you asked for." I said, "You do?! Thanks, Dakota." Hajime said, "No problem. Here you go." I said, handing them over. "Wow, these look nice." Chiaki said, "They sure are. Now let's look for a nice place to shop. After that, let's eat." Nagito said.</p>
<hr/><p>The four of us found a cute gift shop and started looking around, "So, Chiaki? You found anything you like?" Hajime asked, "Hmm, not yet some of this stuff is a little expensive. Plus, I want money left over to buy other things." She replied,</p><p>"Hey, how about this. It's not too expensive plus; it will look great on you." Hajime said, holding up a seashell hair clip. "That's adorable, and it will look great with this bracelet," Chiaki said, showing it to Hajime. "Here, I'll buy the hairclip for you." Hajime said, "You don't have to do that. But if you insist, I'll buy something for you." Chiaki said, "Hmm, how about this." She said, holding up two star-shaped charms. "Hey, those are cute. What made them catch your eye?" Hajime asked, "In the Kingdom Hearts games Way finders are used to guarantee safe travels for sailors. But, they also represent an unbreakable bond. So, I thought if we have something to remind ourselves of each other. Then we'll never be alone, no matter how far away we are. I know it's silly since I know we'll always be friends but—</p><p>"I love it." Hajime said, "What?!" Chiaki said, "Having something that reminds me of you no matter how big or small will mean the world to me even if we do somehow drift apart. As long as we have these, we'll always remember each other. Wow, that came off rather cheesy, didn't it." Hajime said, "Haha, maybe a little bit, it was adorable too. Here you can have the green one. It matches your eyes. I'll have the blue one; it reminds me of the one Aqua has plus. She's my favorite character in Birth by Sleep." Chiaki said, "Sounds good to me. I wonder how Dakota and Nagito are doing over there?" Hajime asked, "They seem pretty focused. Let's look around a little bit more then we can pay." Chiaki said, "Alright, fine by me." Hajime agreed. Meanwhile, Nagito and I were still looking at everything. "Found anything that caught your eye?" Nagito asked, "Nothing, that's worth buying." I replied, "You would think a popular tourist spot like this would have better merchandise." He said,</p><p>"Well, that's souvenir junk for you. It's something you buy only to throw it into your treasure box only to forget about it in a few years, then you find it after cleaning out your junk, you remember it, then you throw it out." I explained, "That's true." Nagito said, "Anyway, I don't want to buy just anything I want something that I can look at and look back to our first date." I said, "That's sweet of you to want to remember something like this." Nagito said, a light blush spreading across his face. "Come on, Nagito, you know I love you. I adore spending time with you; that's why I want something to remind me of you." I said, going back to look for something. That's when a display of lucky charms caught my eye. The sign above the display read, "Anyone who wears these will be blessed with luck for all eternity." Of course, I know that was just a sales pitch.</p><p>But, I looked over at Nagito and thought that maybe a lucky charm would help him with the good luck, bad luck cycle he's had all his life. Plus, I remembered how much Nagito loved pretty things. I looked at which charms he might like. I saw a seashell, one a star-shaped one, a palm tree one. Finally, I found one that caught my eye. It was a small red heart with a four-leaf clover inside. It was tired to a black string so it could be worn as a neckless. The charm itself was small enough for Nagito to hide if needed since boys don't usually wear necklaces. What really made me chose it was because when I looked at the clover, I thought of him when I looked at the heart, I thought of my friendship heart. I was hoping that having it with him would make me think of me from time to time. "Hey, Nagito?" I asked, "Did you find something?" He replied, "Yeah, I think so. Have you ever tried using a lucky charm to keep your luck at bae?" I asked,</p><p>"Yeah, I have. It never works though I've tried lucky pennies, four-leaf clovers even lucky stars. It never works, and sometimes it makes things worse for me." Nagito explained, "But, those are just the regular kinds have you ever tried something with an emotional connection?" I asked, "Like what?" He asked, "Like something given to you like this one." I said, showing him the necklace. "This is actually really adorable. Where did you find this?" Nagito asked, "I found it on a display selling lucky charms I saw the four-leaf clover inside and it made me think of you." I said, "And the heart around it must've made you think about your friendship heart. You should buy one for yourself, so we have something to remind ourselves of each other." Nagito said, "I think I will I can buy it for you if you'll like." I said, "Oh, you don't have to spend your money on trash like me. But, if you're buying something for me, then it's only fair that I buy something for you too. How does this look to you." Nagito asked, showing me a seashell picture frame.</p><p>"I love it! It looks like something right out of Animal Crossing." I said, "I know how much you enjoy looking at pictures of your friends. So I thought you could put a photo of us while we're here. You said it yourself. You wanted something to remind you of our time here and well. A picture's worth a thousand words." Nagito said, "I love it. All it needs is a picture of the two of us. I was thinking on the beach at sundown." I said, "What a romantic setting." Nagito said, "Well, this is a romantic date. Plus, I love sunset back rounds." I said, "Come on, I think we're done here. Let's pay for this and get something to eat." Nagito said, "Okay, I'm getting really hungry anyway." I said the two of us met back up with Chiaki and Hajime, who were also finished shopping. "Wow, it looks like you found some cute stuff." Hajime said, "Yeah, you did too. Guess I'm not the only one who brought lucky charms." I said, pointing to the charms hanging from their necks.</p><p>"Oh, these are just something to remind ourselves of each other." Chiaki said, "Ours too." I said as Nagito, and I held up our charms. "Hey, those are cute. Now let's pay for these before we hold up the line." Hajime said, we paid for the things we brought, and when we left the store, our student handbooks started vibration." It looks like a message from Usami." I said, "Attention all students, please report to the hotel restaurant for lunch. It's on the house so, please eat as much as you like. That is all." Usami said, "Well, it looks like we know where we're eating." Hajime said.</p>
<hr/><p>Heading back to the restaurant, we saw everyone sitting at tables eating. Some were with their significant other while some ate with their friends. The four of us lined up to grab food when we saw Izuru chatting with Chisa Yukizome. It wasn't uncommon to see teachers talking with each other, but the thing was Izuru was smiling. "I've never seen Izuru look so happy before." I said, "I've never seen him happy at all. Do you think he likes her?" Nagito asked, "Well, obviously. I mean, look at them smiling and laughing like their teenagers." Hajime said, "Hajime, they're in their early twenties and not much older than us. I think. Also, I heard a rumor that those two are a thing. I never wanted to snoop into their personal lives, but it seems like those rumors might be true." Chiaki said, "Hey, we should stop staring and get some food. They won't be happy if they see we're watching them Izuru especially." I said, "She's right." Chiaki said, "Fair point." Hajime said, "Let's eat." Nagito said the four of us turned around, got some food, and sat at an empty table.</p><p>"So, what should we do now?" Chiaki asked, "Well, we could always go exploring." Nagito suggested, "Yeah, let's go around the island and take some pictures." Hajime said, "That would be a good way to kill some time. I want to head to the amusement park too." I said, "Let's go around sundown to see the pretty lights." Nagito said, "I was thinking the same thing." I said, "Attention students. I just wanted to remind you that tonight we're having a bonfire at the beach near dinner time. Everyone doesn't have to go, but I would love it if some could volunteer to help set things up. That is all." Mrs. Yukizome said, "A bonfire? Sounds like fun." Chiaki said, "Yeah, we should help out." I said, "We should, but first. Let's finish eating and look around the island more." Hajime said, the four of us finished eating and started enjoying the island's other features.</p>
<hr/><p>We looked around the second island and saw the pharmacy, the dinner, and anther beach with a beach house that could be rented out. The third island was a little run down nothing of interest other than a back ally way with some electronics displayed from a store that went out of business, a hospital, and a club lined with adults waiting to get inside. We were too young to go inside, so we ignored it. The fifth island was a military base that had some rumen stands for tourists to enjoy something to eat while they took their tour.</p><p>We didn't go to the fifth island, not only because learning about the hardships the soldiers went through wasn't ideal for a romantic date. But also because tours were a little costly and they weren't doing them at the moment. We crossed the bridge to the fourth island, which was a giant amusement park. We usually would need to take a ferry to each island. But last summer the island replaced the ferry service with bridges not only was it faster and cheaper for tourists to travel but also it was revealed that the ferries were leaking oil into the ocean which was hurting the ocean life.</p><p>The four of us had the time of our lives riding the rides eating the carnival food Nagito, and I even got our face painted Nagito's was Monokuma themed. While I had mine themed after Monomi, the nickname Monokuma gives his little sister sometimes when embarrassing her. One side of my face was pink with red paint around my eye. The other side was white with black paint. Around sundown, when we headed back to help with the bonfire, the lights were turning on, and the theme park looked even more magical than before. It felt like Christmas came early for us as we looked at all the pretty lights lighting up the night sky. But seeing Nagito's face light up as he looked at the bright lights was amazing. He looked like a child experiencing this for the first time. And in a way that might be true.</p><p>Holding his hand while walking back to the first island, I was happier than ever before since going on this date. When we got to the beach, we were surprised by how little volunteers there were Chisa and Izuru were happy to see more people came to help. Setting things up was pretty easy, with everyone helping. We even managed to finish our work early because of how well we worked together as Monokuma and Usami gathered wood together. Chiaki, Hajime, Nagito, and I spent some time alone.</p>
<hr/><p>"You know Chiaki I've had these feelings for you for a while you were the one who taught me talent isn't everything and ever since the day we met. Since we decide to meet up at the fountain and play games with each other, I've found that I'm happier with you. So, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you, Chiaki." Hajime said,</p><p>"I should be the one thanking you if it wasn't for me meeting you. I probably would still be alone with no friends I never would've been as close to my other classmates if it wasn't for you encouraging me. If it weren't for Dakota, I wouldn't have the courage to ask you out on a date." Chiaki said, "But, you did; in fact, you've given us great advice to keep having fun. I will go as far as to say this is the most fun I've ever had with you." Hajime said, "You have?! Will I could say the same thing I thought I would be nervous going on a date with you. But, I feel calm and relaxed with you. It's like we're sending time like we normally do. Except more romantic." Chiaki said, "I couldn't agree more." Hajime said, taking her by the hand and walking down the shore.</p>
<hr/><p>"Today has been the best day ever for me." I said, "It really has, I feel truly lucky being in your presences. It's as if with you by my side nothing can go wrong. Oh, sorry, didn't mean to go and weird you out." Nagito said, "You didn't. I'm happy to see you're having a good time." I said, "You know, sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you." Nagito said, "Really?" I asked, "I mean, you're an amazing person you deserve better than trash like me bringing you down. Someone who really is worth your time and love." Nagito said, "You know some people have told me that I'm too good for you as well. But the thing is I really like you. It's true. There are better people out there that might be better than you. But, why would I leave for someone else when the one I love is right next to me. I can tell you need me more then I need you sure, you're a little crazy, but that's because you have a lot of problems that need sorting out. And I want to help you. I want to help you love yourself the way I love you." I said,</p><p>"You've always been the type to think of others first and yourself last. And I've always loved that about you from the day you helped those kids who called themselves the Warriors of Hope get out of their horrible home life and rehomed to loving and caring new family's." Nagito said, "I couldn't just stand around when they were being abused. Child Protective Services should have been called ages ago. The teachers knew what those kids were going through, and they did nothing to help. Those kids would've grown up to distrust adults. It would have led to violent behaver as they grow older too." I said, "That's one of the reasons I love you; you're always such a bright hope for others. Your one of the brightest pieces of hope I know." Nagito said, "I think you're a bright hope as well Nagito even after everything you've been through you still managed to stay cheerful and optimistic.</p><p>"If anything, you are the Ultimate Hope. Just don't get a big head because I called you that okay." I said, "Wouldn't dream of it." Nagito said, holding me close. "Hey, guys. The bound fire is starting there's food on some tables, so let's get something to eat." Chiaki said, "We're coming. I am getting kind of hungry." I said, "Better eat before Akane eats it all." Hajime teased everyone found something to eat and sat around the bonfire. Not long after eating, students started roosting mush mellows, starting telling stories or strumming on an acoustic guitar Ibuki brought along. "Hey, Ibuki, could I have a turn." I asked, "Yeah, Dakota, sing something for us." Sonia said, "Um, okay." I said everyone passed the guitar around until I had it I started playing the song Rescue me by Sabrina Carpenter. I starting singing, then Chiaki joined in then Hajime, then Nagito then pretty soon everyone joined in, and the beach was filled with singing and laughter. As the rest of the bond fire turned into a campfire sing-along</p><p>With Emily, Amy, Ibuki Leon, and myself. Taking turns playing the guitar. Soon the bound fire concluded, and everyone left feeling extremely happy. "I say our first date was a success." Chiaki said, "Yeah, I had so much fun today." I said, "That was some good singing, Dakota." Chiaki said, "You sang really well too, Chiaki." I said, "You boys sang great too. I had no idea you had such a good voice, Hajime." Chiaki said, "I agree with her when you started singing Nagito. It just made me want to sing more." I said, "You seemed overjoyed when Nagito joined in your face was really red too." Hajime said, "Anyway, we should get to bed. We still have a few days on the island. So, let's make the most of it." Nagito said, "Yeah, just because our date is over doesn't mean we can't continue exploring the island more." Chiaki said, "That is if you don't mind us tagging along." Nagito said, "Of cause we don't we asked you out now you're stuck with us." I said, "I wouldn't want it any other way." Hajime said, "Good night, everybody see you in the morning." I said,</p><p>"Night, Dakota." Chiaki said, "See you in my dreams." Nagito said, "Not if I see you first." I teased, "We love you, guys' thanks for a wonderful day." Hajime said, and all of us turned in for the night. For the rest of the trip, everyone spent time with whoever they wanted, but the four of us became inseparable after our first date. All we wanted to do was be with each other; when we get home, we had plans to make double dates a regular thing. Our time was spent taking photos, swimming, riding on the rides at the theme park, and of cause snuggling with our significant other when it was time to head home. We sat in the same seats as before I look over at Hajime and Chiaki, who were playing one of her games, and Hajime had his arm around Chiaki holding her close. I saw Chisa lying her head on Izuru's chest; he was resting his head on hers, and there was a small smile on his face.</p><p>I looked at Nagito, who held my hand, and he looked more relaxed than when we first flowed here. "Attention passengers we are about to take off, but it seems we have a little turbulence in the forecast so buckle up and pray the plane won't split in half. Pupupu." Monokuma laughed over the loudspeaker, "Hey, who let that bear inside. Throw him out." A man said over the loudspeaker as Monokuma got kick out of the front of the plane. "Aw man, foiled again," Monokuma said as he walked sadly to his seat beside his sister. "Don't listen to him guys; he's just trying to spread despair," I called out. "More like des-bear." Nagito replied, "Good one." I said, "Hey, Nagito, if you're nervous about flying back, you could always cuddle my Usami plush again." I said, "I don't think I need it this time. I've got you to cuddle with instead." Nagito said, "Aww, I love you, Nagito." I said, hugging him. "I love you too. And I always will." Nagito replied as we started cuddling on the way home.</p><p>What started as a dream of being together, ended with the four of us starting a romance. That will last till the end of time. And Chiaki, Hajime, Nagito and I couldn't be happier.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have plans to make more Danganropa fan fics in the future a Koahina fic I love this ship. A Kingdom Hearts crossover fic that takes place during Ultra Despair Girls might write this one next. And of course my average retelling with my OC's included. The stories will be more then retelling's because not only will I change the story a little bit like I normally do but. I will fill in the gaps that the games lift unfilled such as the events leading up to Despair Girls and Goodbye Despair those stories will have my own account of events As a extended prologue.</p><p>It will once again take place in an AU where my OC's are normal girls and will be separate from my main canon. Anyway tell me what you think and which story should I do first? Now that this is down I'll be working on my Kingdom Hearts story for a little while now so see you soon. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>